


Dude looks like a lady

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Jimmy Sullivan - Freeform, Johnny Christ - Freeform, Johnny Seward - Freeform, M/M, The Rev - Freeform, crossing dressing, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny in drag, Jimmy hits on him but does he realize that its Johnny not a real female?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude looks like a lady

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first Johnny in drag story I wrote. This was inspired by aprilatrocity story Hell in High Heels that can be found on live journal. Promise this is my last Johnny dressed as woman story.

Johnny was getting ready for some custom party. He knew what everyone thought he was supposed to be this year. Some kind of monster or zombie. Johnny did not like being predictable so he took other course of action. He was always getting comments on how much of woman he was because he wore eye liner. Why not complete the whole package? He lightly traced the lip liner around his top lip at least this was easier than trying to put eye liner on. While putting on the lipstick Johnny wished his lips were fuller like Zacky's or heck even Jimmy's. Johnny thought he didn't have self esteem issue till he started putting on the make up. He saw the ugly brown color his eyes were, how chubby his cheeks were and the pasty white he was. Now that he looked at himself with the make up, he decided he made one ugly woman. However it was going to be dark and most of the people were going to be drunk so no one would know or care. He grabbed the dress of the hanger that he got from a thrift store.

 

It was a black dress that came about 4 inches above the knee. It was long sleeved but off the shoulder and showed no cleavage. Therefore, he didn't have to worry about making his breast realistic. He stepped into the leather boots he borrowed from his stripper friend. They were black, came to the knee and gave him an extra 4 inches to his height. Damn he almost forgot about the wig he bought. His own hair was excessively short so he had to buy a wig. Instead of buying a black wig, he went for the dark red wig. The color of a good wine red not the Ronald McDonald color red. Johnny gave himself one last look over in the mirror. He didn't look too bad if you were drunk. Johnny grabbed his car keys and headed out. When he got to the party most of the people were already smashed or being close to it. He walked over to the bar and waited for the bartender to get this order. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to be met with a guy he didn't know.

 

“Hello pretty can I buy you a drink?" his voice sounded somewhat harsh from the alcohol he had consumed. Johnny looked around him just to make sure the guy was talking to him. However no one else was answering the call so he must have been him. Johnny gave out his best shy smile, he might as well benefit from this. It went like that the whole night plastered guys giving him free drinks. Johnny knew that if these guys found he was dude they would be beating the living crap out of him. Johnny was about to call it night when the bartender gave a pink poodle at least that what Johnny thought the drink was called. He couldn’t help but give the bartender a confused look.

 

The bartender pointed in the direction of the juke box. There was some guy trying to be James Dean. The alcohol must have been taking some affect on Johnny's system because the guy actually looked cute. Again Johnny gave him his shy smile that had worked so well for him tonight. The James Dean guy smiled back, grabbed his drink and headed towards Johnny direction. Damn it the guy took it as signal that Johnny was inviting him to share a drink. Maybe Johnny could score a few more drinks out of this guy then. Once the guy sat down and Johnny got a closer look at his face, he almost swallowed his tongue. It was Jimmy trying to be James Dean. He must have recognized him and thought it would be fun to razz him.

 

“So what your name?" Jimmy voice slurred as he spoke. Oh thank god he was so drunk that he couldn’t recognize him. Before he could answer he felt a rough callous hand on his thigh. Johnny looked at Jimmy in disgust, grabbed the drummer hand and said

 

“Morgan and touch me like that again and I'll break that hand." Placing the wandering hand into Jimmy's lap.

 

Jimmy let out a chuckle “We have a feisty one here. Just how I like my women." Then Jimmy gave his best seduction smile, which reminded Johnny of Matt's smile on acid. Johnny metal slapped himself he forgot what a pig Jimmy could be when he wanted to be one.

 

“Well you better go find another woman cause this woman ain't wanting what you got." Johnny said as Jimmy slide closer to him. God couldn't Jimmy take a hint? How many brain cells did Jimmy kill tonight that made him think that Johnny wanted him? Well to be honest Johnny did want him. Not now while he was in drag or while Jimmy was drunk and acting like a total pig. Johnny was about to give Jimmy a piece of his mind but then he noticed how dangerously close their lips were, almost close enough to kiss.

 

“Quit playing games, I know its you Johnny." Jimmy whispered. At this point Johnny did his best impression of a goldfish. Jimmy chuckled a little at Johnny's facial expression. “You really don't look to bad as woman. But you know what I'd like to see you as?" Jimmy asked. Johnny didn't know how to answer so he just let his mouth hang open. “I’d kill to see you underneath me." Jimmy voice was now even lower than before. Johnny knew he was suppose to be insulted by what Jimmy said but the way he said was just so damn sexy that he was falling for that line. Again Jimmy's wandering hand found its place back on Johnny's thigh. Jimmy leaned in and whispered into his ear “How about you and I leave this place, go to my place and let my fuck you into the mattress." And the seduction was gone at least for Johnny anyway. Johnny grabbed that hand and placed in Jimmy lap.

 

“As tempting as that sounds I'm going to have pass." Johnny said in what he hoped was a calm voice. Jimmy looked at him like he was nuts. “You can try again when I’m not in drag, your not drunk and not looking for a quick fuck." Johnny said as he resisted the urge to spit in Jimmy's face. With that he got up and headed towards the door. He didn't look back because if he did he knew he would end up at Jimmy's place. And to rub it in Jimmy's face to see what he was missing, Johnny swayed his hips with a little extra force to leave Jimmy panting like the dog he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Forget to mention on the last post my handle on live journal is jumper 24 so if you want to read aprilatrocity stories ( i highly recommend) it be found in my memories.


End file.
